A True Love's Kiss
by Annie Wants all the Books
Summary: What's true love? It certainly isn't meeting a (even if handsome) prince and thinking he's cute. Diaval, the raven turned into a man, after several years of service to Maleficent, now wonders about it, and if what his heart has been feeling for the blond princess, is in fact, true love. And Aurora, the heir to the throne, may have her feelings too. Only time will tell.
1. True Love

_Just saw the movie yesterday! :3 Loved it, but hey! I bet a lot of you were like: A) Maleficent kisses her cheek/forehead (ahem Once Upon a Time-ish) B) Diaval sweeps her off her feet and they live happily ever after. So, while I loved the message conveyed by A), I'm starting this, for the ones who just wonder... about B)._

_"If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it." _

_ That's like, the definition of a fanfic._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Maleficent can't bear the wait. She drops the dumb prince in front of the double doors that led to where Aurora laid sleeping. The faeries are out and dragging the confused prince inside, ushering him to kiss the princess. I just really want her to wake up. I look at Maleficent. There, she's got that hopeful expression too. The one she often had whenever Aurora was near. Honestly, she was more her parent than King Stefan would ever be.

We hide and say nothing, just waiting. I'm left to wonder. If it works, then she'd wake up and they'd be happy, if it didn't, she wouldn't wake up at all... Why did this have to be so complicated? Ravens aren't supposed to worry so much! I blame it all on Maleficent! She has made me this mess of a human that feels too much.

"Just kiss her already!" The three fairies yell at once, flying about.

I am tempted to smack the stupid boy's lips on hers.

He finally does kiss her, and I lean forward, poking my head out of our hiding place to see. Well done kid, some kiss that is. I roll my eyes. How did he hope that to beat such a powerful curse! He barely touched her lips! My hands curl into fists. I bet I could do it better. But still, I hope.

I can't bear the wait.

But nothing happens.

And I want to hurt Philipp.

He was supposed to free her, to wake her! Something wet slides down my cheeks. I don't know what's happening to me. I touch my skin and I realize it is water. Water? Why is water coming out of my eyes? Humans cry all the time, but I've never cried before.

Maleficent turns her gaze to me, and I stare helpless at her. "What do we do now? We can't... She can't..."

She doesn't say anything and once the fairies are gone, she walks towards Aurora, while I stay behind, wishing she had known me enough to care about whatever I might want to say.

_Pretty bird._

Those might be my favorite words in the world. How could she know that when she was a baby, I didn't like to hear her crying and moved her craddle so she could sleep better? How could she know I liked when she talked to me even when I was a bird and she looked crazy? Or that her laugh is a wonderful sound?

"Fairy godmother..." I hear her sweet voice and my feet carry me three steps forward in a flash.

I look at Maleficent. Awe must be written in my face because she gives me a 'What are you staring at?' so her look. I can't get mad. We're just too happy for that.

So that's a true love kiss. I smile. There's still so much we must do before we can call it over, but I can't think too much about that because after hugging Maleficent, Aurora gives me one of her brighter-than-the-sun smiles and wraps her arms around me too.

And I count. Aurora is sixteen. If I don't count my bird years before I met Maleficent, then we could say I'm twenty.

I glance down at the princess' golden hair. I'll live long enough to always watch over her.


	2. Pink is Good Color

Maleficent isn't letting me out of her sight at all, I think for the rest of my life. I know Diaval is right outside my door for when I'm ready. After I woke up, and my father died, I didn't want to stay at the castle. More than ever, I wanted to be here, in the middle of nowhere, but with the people I knew and loved.

As my 'aunts' fawn over me, changing the color of my dress with just a thought, a frown pokes at my forehead. I still don't know how to feel about my father dying. Yesterday, I found him, and yesterday I lost him. But, can I lose something I never actually had? Is it okay if I feel nothing at all?

"What do you think about blue, dear?"

"Nonsense! Pink looks far better on her!"

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

I'm about to say something but my other aunt beats me to it. "What about green?"

"No!" The other two yell at the same time.

I smile and shake my head at them, turning around. "It's okay. Blue, pink, or green, the dress is very pretty."

They stare at me as if I've just said something outrageous. At last, Fauna holds up her hand, her face lit up by an idea. "I know! Let's ask the raven!" Flora and Merryweather cross their arms, considerint it, and after a few moments, agree.

Before they launched into yet another argument about my dress color, I go to open the door. Diaval has his back to me, not paying much attention to his surrounding, because he'd have head the creak of the door had that not been the case. Today he wears a black shirt, like usual, but he has rolled up the sleeves, and I can see the scars from the two night's ago fight. I remember he fought with great courage to protect Maleficent and I know, he will wear those scars with pride.

"Diaval? We need your opinion on something." I touch his arm, and he jumps out of my reach.

"Aurora! Oh... I... You startled me." He puts his hands behind his back.

I giggle, unable to help it. A few weeks ago, when I didn't know about princess yet, and Maleficent allowed me to see the Moors, we used to play at sneaking on each other. I always lost. I don't know how I could startle him this time.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you, do you think this dress looks better in-"

"Pink! Absolutely pink!" Flora, in her pixie form tugs on his jet back hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, let go!" He tries to swat her away but the fairy is relentless.

I can't help but laugh, as Fauna and Merryweather are. "Alright, alright, aunt Flora, it's okay." I stepclose to disentangle Flora from one of his strands of hair. Once she is out, I smile. "Hmmm... you should wear your hair like this more often." It nearly reaches his shoulders, but sometimes he forgets to tuck it behind his ears and it was so easy to picture him not as Maleficent's wings, but as her friend, and my friend.

xxx

I stand still as she runs her fingers through my hair. It's a friendly gesture, I know, but hell if my body can't get that. I feel like I have to ruffle my feathers, but I don't have them.

Damn.

It doesn't last long. I clear my throat, "You would look beautiful with anything, but, if I had to choose, I'd go with pink, indeed." I would've chosen another color just to spite the annoying Flora, but pink was a good color.

"I told you two! Now, let's get moving! Eveyone must be waiting."

Aurora nods and starts walking, and I do too, not staying too far behind. I can temporarily turn into a wolf at will, so that if any rebel tries to hurt Aurora, I will be able to protect her. She's happy and bright, and it wouldn't be fair if she knew, that not everyone wanted her to be queen.

A soft, small hand slips into mine and I glance down at where they join.

"Diaval, your cheeks are pink," Aurora says, reaching with her other hand to poke my left cheek.

I chuckle nervously. "Ha ha, are they now?"

"Pink is a good color."

My hand squeezes hers gently. "Yes, it's true."


	3. Just a Bird

Phillip should stop watching her.

He's smiling too much, like I am, but his smile looks fake. I don't know if my smile looks fake, but his certainly does. I'm smiling because I'm happy Aurora looks so happy while Maleficent announces who is our new queen both of the Moors and of men. But again, my eyes pivot between the girl's radiant face, the prince, the sky, and the people. There's so many people. More than I'd ever seen before. I wish it was easier to spot the bad ones, rotten apples that wanted to spoil the others. It isn't.

"Stop scowling, it isn't nice," Aurora says some time later, suddenly pressing her thumb against my forehead. I don't know what she's trying to do. Everyone else is chatting and enjoying being in this place so wonderful, surrounded by wonderful creatures.

My frown deepens. "I don't know what you mean."

Her thumb lands on my nose, and she taps it twice. "Boop."

A smile tugs at my lips. "What are you doing?"

"Flora always does that when I'm upset." She lowers her hand but the princeling is heading this way, so I take it in mine. Maybe that will keep me from turning into that dragon... Who says that because he's a prince it's assumed Aurora will marry him? And, besides, he may as well have it written on his forehead. 'I'm a prince, you're a queen, when is the wedding?'.

Ugh.

Aurora glances up at me questioningly, but I refuse to answer whatever she may be thinking of asking me, unless she does.

"Your Majesty," Phillip holds out his hand with his palm up, probably to kiss hers. My eyes narrow. _You didn't wake her up! Why are you even doing still_ here?

I'm holding Aurora's right hand, and I don't plan on letting go of it. Ha.

xxx

"Hi, Phillip..." Since Diaval doesn't seem to notice I need my right hand to greet Phillip, I give him my left one. A hand, is a hand, after all, and one is better than none.

He doesn't look very happy, but still, he kisses my knuckles, lingering. I feel like a queen every time he looks at me this way; but not in the good sense. I think of my father, going insane because of his power and greed, and of Maleficent, who, although kind inside, isolated the Moors from the outside world just because she could. What will it be with me?

There's a light pressure in my right hand, and from the corner of my eye, I spy Diaval, looking at everywhere but us. My hand squeezes his reassuringly. Lately, he's been worrying too much, being the one in charge of keeping me safe and all. And he's been spending a lot of time as a human.

"Aurora, are you alright?"

"Huh?" I realize, with a bit of embarrassment, that Phillip has been talking to me. "Yes, yes. I apologize for being a little distracted."

"I was saying that ..." I involuntarily tune him out again. I feel bad about that. I know what he expects, but I may not be the one right for that. He's too... too normal, too good.

xxx

After a lot of people had personally congratulated, and given their condolences to Aurora, the humans returned home, and the fairies and other creatures retreated to their trees, rivers and flowers. Only Maleficent, Aurora and I remain.

"I don't want to return to the castle."

I do a double take and I notice big, round tears sliding down her cheeks which drop to the grass soundlessly. Maleficent does almsot the moment I do too.

Before we can say anything, she continues, "Some of the people earlier... They said they'd be very happy when I moved to the castle. I mean... I knew I'd have to, someday, but I really can't... It's too much."

Maleficent looks at me. If she let me, I'd tell Aurora everything she needs to hear. I'd tell her she doesn't have to return to that place ever again, I'd tell she could live in a cave if that's what she wanted. But I couldn't.

So, instead I say, "Don't mind them, you're staying at your house."

"I talked to the royal advisors. They'll take care of the reconstruction, and they'll make sure there is no trace of the king's rule in that place." Maleficent steps closer to Aurora, not quite touching her, but still, smiling motherly at her.

With one powerful ruffle of wings, she took flight, up, up, and into the darkness, until I could only see her outline against the white moon.

"Why were you mad earlier?" Aurora sits near the riverbank, drawing her knees to her chest. I don't like her making herself small. She's stronger than that. I'd seen it.

She's sad, but she doesn't want to talk about it. Just like Maleficent... all the time. Why are humans so complicated! "I wasn't mad."

"You weren't happy."

I nudge her playfully, and since she's got next to zero balance in her curled up position, she falls to the side and yelps.

I'm next to her in an instant, but she swats my hands away. "I'm alright, I'm fine." She even giggles. "It was fun."

"You think falling is fun?"

"Nevermind, you wouldn't understand it." She stares across the river, at a couple of pixies, but my focus settles on her.

"Why? Because I'm a bird?"

Aurora is still not looking at me, but that speaks for itself and it's like I've been sliced in too many pieces, too many to be put back into a whole.

"You're right. I am."

With no feelings whatsoever, because I'm a bird. A pretty one, at least.


	4. Silly-Cute

_Thanks guys for he reviews! :3 If there's something particular you want to see in the following chapters, don't hesitate to suggest that in a review! Remember that those are the ones that fuel a fanfic writer to post even faster! :P_

* * *

We've been sitting there together for what feels like an eternity. I hadn't meant to hurt him, that is actually the last think I'd ever want to do. But sometimes, I can't control what I say, what I _think. _Sometimes words just spill out without my consent, which is why sometimes, it's better if I don't say anything.

I count how many times he has sighed. He's more human than him, or anyone else gives him credit for.

xxx

I count how many times she has shivered. My leather clothes shield me from most of the cold, but her dress isn't really the best garment to wear out at night. Despite that, I can't bring myself to just move closer and... maybe put an arm around her? There's an invisible barrier between us that feels unbreachable. But I know I won't turn into any sort of animal right now. This is human, so I have to get used to it if I want to -If I want what? I don't even know.

When I think I should say something to break the silence, she surprises me slipping her hand into mine.

"I'm sorry. You know, not even humans get me most of the time," she says in a very quiet voice, like a bird's song. This reminds me who is sitting next to me. This was Aurora, the girl I sang to sleep, played hide-and-seek with, and who I vowed to always protect. Why am I mad at her?

I shake my head and pull her close, breaking through the barrier, shattering it, and possibly stomping on the shards. "Don't worry, everything is okay."

She doesn't resist, leaning her head on my shoulder, her arms around my middle. "Are you sure you're not angry?"

"Yes, absolutely," I say right away. "I was being silly."

"Hey, that's my line! I'm the one who is silly."

I chuckle. "You're silly-cute, but I was being silly-stupid."

Aurora laughs too. I don't know why, since I wasn't trying to be funny, but I don't care because her laugh is beautiful and I love hearing it.

"Diaval, are you ticklish?"

"Ticklish?"

"Yeah, ticklish." She pokes my stomach once, and then twice. I invonluntarily shift away, a jolt running through me that spreads from the spot where she touched me. "You are!"

I start to hold up my hand but she's relentless and continues poking me. Laugh bubbles up without me being able to control it. It's heavenly but my stomach hurts from laughing so much. Trust Aurora to turn any awkward, tense situation into something nice and worthy of remembering.

We fall back, with her partially on top of me. Her chest is right... in front of me. Like, right _there. _It wasn't like I hadn't noticed those before... but I've never stared too much. It was too improper! But this was an accident!

"Oh, no, sorry! Are you alright?"

"Uh... yes, yes." I nod quickly as she scoots back, and away. Thanks god.

Not far enough, or too much, I can't tell, but it doesn't matter because she's here again, wrapped in my left arm. Her cheek is pressed against my chest, so I'm doing a great effort to make it rise and fall at a normal speed. I can hear my own heart loudly beating and maybe even doing acrobatics every time she takes a breath.

"I should've brought a sweater or something," she says sleepily.

I start to sit up but she stops me.

"I'm okay now. You're warm."

I don't want to be a raven ever again. How could I? If I have arms to keep Aurora warm, what else could I wish for?

Maleficent is taking her time, so after a while, when Aurora is getting sleepy and her eyes keep dropping closed, I carefully stand and scoop her up in my arms. I just can't make her walk with the day she's had. The girl has shaken more hands today than I could ever count.

Her face is peaceful, but not like the death-sleep kind, which is a relief, because I can tell between the two. I can tell she's having nice dreams.

xxx

We're in the Moors, but there's daylight and it is oddly quiet. We may as well be the only people in the world, Diaval and I. He's blushing and it's so adorable I can't stop myself from hugging him. Warm and soft. Most would think his scars are scary. I think each is a history. I blush too because I suddenly want to tenderly kiss them all better.

xxx

"You're silly-cute," I hear her say, and my lips form a full smile.


	5. Announcement

_Sorry for not having updated guys! I really tried to get to it on the weekend, but I had a busy one. I promise to have the next chapter up by the end of the week! Thanks!_


	6. Gone

_Europa: I knew it wasn't just me! I was torn between making her a childlish and silly or normal, so I settled for a mix of the two. I'll follow your advice, so thanks!_

_To everyone: Thanks for being so patient, and for the reviews. They are very encouraging and helpful :)_

* * *

I lift my head from the pillow, and my lungs instantly fill with smoke. For a blissful moment I dismiss it as Fauna, with her distracted ways, trying to cook something. But that's not possible because they don't live with me anymore, at least that's what I understood from Maleficent. She feared I would be more in danger with them around. My eyes focus and I see it. Blazing red, a fire burning outside.

My feet hit the ground before I command them to, and I don't pause to slip my shoes on, just grab them from the floor. Shouts that I swear said: 'Barge in' ring in my ears and make my legs work faster. I'm not usually this energetic after having just woken up, so I was pretty surprised I managed not to go crawling into bed again. A thought makes me skid to a stop. Diaval. He said he would always be outside watching. I gulp.

"Diaval? Are you here?" There's no answer for him, but I've just confirmed my presence to the the people outside.

The front door rattles, as well as the back one. I'm caught between dead ends and there's no raven, dragon or fairy to help me.

I turn back to my small room. If the fire continued the house would definetely be reduced to ashes. I take a second to sweep my gaze across the place. There were memories here. I grew up here. This is my home.

I shake my head and approach the window. Thankfully, whoever was trying to break in hadn't thought of sneaking through it. Without checking first, I push myself onto the windowsill and then jump, landing on the grass outside. The smoke is heavier out here. So much, I have to cough. I can't even tell left from right because all there is, is fire, trees, and weapons. When you're a target and you jump out of safety, it doesn't take long to be spotted if you stay rooted to a spot coughing.

My legs are shaking, but still I push myself to run as soon as I catch a glimpse of a way out. Every where else is consumed in flames. It reminds me of the castle.

"Stop her!"

Strands of my hair fly into my face as I run, which doesn't make it easier to not to trip over the protuding twigs that stand in my way. I look over my shoulder and it sinks in I'm not fast at all.

They will get me.

xxx

The wind feels heavenly against my wings tonight. I left Aurora on her bed a few hours ago and checked the surroundings twice before leaving to the Moors to take a few minutes to fly. But the minutes turned into hours. I can't remember the last time I flew just for the fun of it, and honestly, I've missed it. Maybe that just means that regardless of what skin I'm wearing, I'm still a bird. Birds fly.

A warm breeze with tiny choking particles almost knocks me off course. I can't look over my shoulder in this form, so I slow down, turning to the right. There, where the old house was supposed to be, there's no green, or night-black, there's only red.

_Aurora!_ Every swear word known to man crosses my mind as I fly faster that I've ever have.

I land on one of the trees that is still standing. I can't see anyone I should hide from, so I leave the branch and in the air I turn into a human again. Heat presses against my skin as soon as I shift forms and my heart iinmediately starts beating faster.

"No, no, no, no, no, _no._" I half stumble, half run towards what is left of the house. The roof is down, and so are the walls. There is no way no one would have survived that.

I fall to my knees, as it hits me.

She is gone.


	7. Crystal Clear

I'm not fast, but debris stands between them and me. I seize this advantage, my gaze sweeping over the woods before me and I find a tree that is tall and has enough branches for me to climb, and enough foliage to be unseen. Sweat beads on my forehead and random wisps of my hair get stuck to my temples. I wipe my hands on the sides of my dress and start climbing, up, up until my hands start bleeding from the scratches. The cuts sting and my palms throb, but I push on. I'm not letting myself be caught. _I'm not letting-_

"There!"

I look down. How-? How had them caught up to me? I thought...

It's when they draw bows that I really, really think I will faint. Surprisingly, I don't. The first arrow buzzes past me and my knees threaten to give away. In spite of that, I find support in the thin branches and leap to another, which allows me to stand behind the bark of the tree, not in the men's range. But it isn't like they can't walk around the tree.

The next tree isn't that far away, and its branches make it look even closer. _I've done this before. No need to panic. _I brace myself, and jump.

xxx

"Nothing," Maleficent says, returning from the hill of wood, glass and ashes.

The sun is rising, making the remaining embers look like they're bowing to it.

My eyes burn, and my hands clench into fists. I know the basics of the human body, and all bodies, for that matter. Blood flows through our veins and it's what keeps us moving. But right now, there is much more to what's fueling me. This... urge to do _something. _This must be something else entirely.

Her eyes aren't red and puffy anymore. Instead, they are determined. I tilt my head to a side, not understading the sudden hope.

"I found nothing," she repeats, and I know that smile. Hope swells in my chest as well. "There is no body." There is a pause while she turns to face the vast wilderness stretching around us. "This is what we will do. There are three options. Either she ran to the Moors, to known territory, and she's safe; or she ran in the opposite direction, to the woods; or she was caught. I'll go back to the kingdom and start there." I'm relieved to hear that. I'm not the best person/raven to deal with other people. "And you will comb the woods looking for her. Go now."

My body shrinks and lifts from the ground, leaving a explosion of feathers. I will find her. I will find Aurora and I will tell her everything. She'll feel the same way. Everything will be fine.

xxx

My eyelids flutter open, taking in the scenery. Smoke drifts from the west. I assume it's the men and their camp. My house is -was to the south of this point. I kept track of every deviation I took the night before. Every turn I made. Eventually, they'd stopped for the night. I overheard someone saying I was as good as dead out here anyway. I didn't like that.

Was that how everyone saw me? A weak little girl who depended on others to do everything for her? Perhaps that's why they were mad. I am a queen. I am _the _queen. And instead of doing something, I hide in my wooden house.

But first, I have to go back to the Moors without these goons seeing me. The ground is a good twenty feet below me, so I start my slow descense. The less noise I make, the less likely it will be for someone to see me.

A branch snaps.

I yelp before I have time to even register what happened and I land on my butt hard on the ground. Voices speak loudly to each other. I'm tempted to use one of those funny words Maleficent uses sometimes. She calls them swear words.

This run is easier, but scarier. I'm not running blindly anymore, but neither are my chasers. They can see me crystal clear. I ignore the sound of arrows being set into place, and then the subtle buzz when they're set free.

My right leg brings me down to my knees when an arrow finds my thigh. It's the worst pain I've ever felt. It's like cutting your finger while you're making dinner but with the knife driven deeper, and being stuck there.

"Leave me alone!" I cry out as one of them reaches to grab my arm, tugging it up to make me stand.

A black feather lands in front of me.


	8. Decisions

I don't think too much about it. As soon as I'm human again, my hand shoots forward and I grab the back of the man's collar, pulling him away from Aurora. I raise my knee and hit his stomach. He doubles over in pain, his bow forgotten on the ground. Rage is a hot fist twisting my insides and urging me to keep hitting. "Touch her again, and I'll kill you."

It takes me a moment to realize I'm not joking.

A second man has already approached Aurora, but she is moving fast, and manages to put a tree between her and her attacker. Without thinking about what I'm doing, I search the man next to me for weapons, while he's still weak. He's got a knife.

I stab his thigh. Better to be safe than sorry,. But I don't have the guts to do any more, now that the rush is wearing down. I turn to find Aurora picking some dirt from the ground. She throws it at the man's face, then stumbles forward and kicks his groin. Clumsily, but it had the effect she wanted.

"Diaval, what do I do now?!" She looks between me and the man with such a panicked expression it's almost comical.

"This will... this will never be over until we have a true... leader on the throne," The man croaks out.

I snap out of my daze and move to hit the back of the his head wih the hilt of the knife. He lands heavily on the ground by our feet. It's just then that I allow myself to notice my heart, beating as if it's about to leap out of my chest.

My gaze slides to the princess, no, _queen's _face. She looks horrified.

"You're bleeding. Let's go," she grabs my uninjured hand -the one that hadn't been cut by the blade of the knife-, and leads me away. Dread settles on my stomach, because I know we can't keep keeping things from her.

xxx

I want to bandage that hand. I can tell it's bothering him, even though he won't admit to it. But it would be wiser to wait until we're at a safer distance from those dangerous people. We should probably head home.

A headache threatens to overwhelm me when I remember I no longer have a home. I have nothing. The image of the castle scratches at the back of my mind, but I ignore it. That place had never appealed to me, and it probably never would.

"Do you feel okay?"

Diaval's hand gently squeezes mine. And the dam breaks.

I turn, and blindly wrap my arms around his middle. "No. Please just hold me."

xxx

"Okay." I pull her close, willing my body to give her the confort she needs. It's hard to make things better for someone who is lost, when you're lost yourself. Something tugs at my heart, hinting at that I could do better than to hold her, but I don't know. I'm... Conforting is for humans, I tell myself. But then again, why am I so desperate for the answer to make everything in Aurora's world alright again?

She has always seemed so happy, and cheerful, that I don't know what to do with confusion, and pain. Aurora is not crying, but her arms tightening around me are like heart-wrenching sobs.

With one hand, -the one that is not bleeding-, I smoothe her hair. It's all over the place, but still lovely. I rest my cheek ontop of her head. "It's over."

"Don't be silly. It's not over. Those people..." She pulls back just enough to see my face. "Those people _hate _me. Because I'm a useless queen. _What do I do now?_"

I avert my gaze.

"What? Why do you-" she pauses, and I don't have to look at her face to see what's there. "This is not the first time they've tried to hurt me, right? It can't be... And you... And Maleficent..."

Silence.

"Diaval, answer me. Right now."

I sigh. "It was for your own protection. We didn't want to-"

It is amazing how quickly her face turns red. This time, Aurora pushes me away, at arms' lenght. "My own... My own protection? You... You have no right... She has no right to decide that! It's my life! _My _life!"

She turns around, her hands rubbing her temples.

xxx

I simply can't believe it. It's outrageous! How dare them plan everything without telling me a single thing?

I shake my head, and whirl around to face Diaval. "Don't you think I should know if someone wants to kill me?" Words filter out of my mouth, and I can't seem to be able to stop them. "I mean, if one day I left my house to collect berries, and someone shot an arrow to my heart; wouldn't have it been better if I'd known?"

He looks down, and I realize I'd been yelling. Red liquid drips from one of his hands. Color drains from my face. "Oh, no, I forgot... Let me see that."

.

We didn't want to risk being caught again, so Diaval didn't let me take care of his wound until we had put a river between us, and them. We stopped at a small stream to sit by it.

I work in silence, and he isn't saying anything either, his only responses being the occasional flinch. It'd have been alright, if his eyes weren't focused on my face.

"Hmm... Diaval?"

"Yes?"

"Please, could you stop staring at me?"

Two bright splotches of pink appear on his cheeks. "I wasn't-"

I quickly change the subject. Suddenly, I'm no longer brave enough to follow that line of conversation. "I know what I'm going to do."

He leans forward with his elbows on his thighs. "What?"

"I must return to the castle."


	9. The Right Everything

I'm starting to regret it.

Diaval is quiet as we walk through the forest. His hands are bandaged and not bleeding anymore. And I just feel drained. I know he's thinking about how to convince to not to demand to go to the village, but despite my own doubts, I'm not backing down on that. It's necessary. If I want to ever live in peace, then I must start by allowing others to live in peace too.

There's suddenly a ruffling sound, and the light touch on my shoulder. I sigh. I wish things were simpler. I wish he was on my side. I wish I was a normal girl. I wish Maleficent had never fallen in love. I wish my father hadn't been so greedy for power.

I allow myself to have a small pity party in my head. It doesn't improve my mood, but Diaval hadn't uttered a word since I healed him, and he wouldn't anytime soon since he'd turned into a bird. Probably as an excuse to not to speak.

After a while, he leaves my shoulder to fly ahead of me, to guide me. I notice we never encounter the old ruined house. He must have chosen to walk around it. I recognize the odd patterns in the woods, and the trees whose barks make faces and how you can even breathe the magic. We're in the Moors.

Maleficent is nowhere in sight, and for the first time, I'm grateful for that.

xxx

Even the sky is different in the Moors. The sunset feels more... magical. I notice Aurora tenses behind me when she becomes aware of it. She's still mad. But I have a churning in my stomach, or did, when I was in my human form. It felt like acid. She couldn't see we just wanted her to not to have to face all the dangers that threatened in the castle. I wish she'd see how much we care about her.

I turned into a man once we reached the stream. The creatures there welcomed Aurora like the leader she was to them. News traveled fast, and I was sure that by now, they had to know about what had happened to the cabin. They were all happy to see their queen was alive.

A pixie fluttered around me, waving her hands around as sparkly dust flew from her.

I had no idea of what the little thing was saying. I was tired, my hand still stung, and my head felt like it was going to explode. I had no energy to focus on understanding her.

"She's saying Maleficent is not back yet. That she said she'd be back before midnight if she didn't find me," Aurora said dryly, lifting her hand to allow the pixie to perch on her fingers, like a bird.

"Alright, then we wait her out." I slump on the grass, resting my back against the tree behind me. I close my eyes. Then, I feel a weight settle on the spot next to me, but I don't dare open my eyes.

Is it even normal? I can _feel_ the hairs on the arm that is in contact with hers rise to the connection. This is yet another one of those 'involuntary actions' the human body had. But so far, it had just happened when she was around. I take a deep breath, but it gets stuck somewhere along the way when she rests her head on my shoulder.

The only things I can hear are our breathing and the whispers of the stream and its creatures for a moment. It is only after I think she's fallen asleep that she speaks.

"I'm sorry. I should've yelled at you."

I should've known she'd be able to tell I am awake. "We shouldn't have hid things from you." I turn my face to finally see her, and it's a surprise to find her so close. She's lifted her face a few inches from my shoulder, watching me as if she she's expecting me to do something.

It's breath-taking. The light from the moon and the tiny faeries is enough to see her, but at the same time, leaves enough in the dark. I almost forget she's Maleficent's adopted daughter, that she's a queen, that she's younger...

Almost. That single word is what makes me stop when I notice I've been leaning in. She's closed her eyes and suddenly I know exactly what she's expecting. I gulp. Those... things are powerful. A single kiss of true love could cast and break curses. They should not be given randomly, and least of all, received randomly. Aurora deserves the best kind of true love kiss in the right moment, at the right place, and with the right person; and for her to be sure of it.

This had to be the hardest thing I'd ever done.

I move to the side and kiss her cheek and when she opens her eyes and looks at me in this way that might cause anyone to forget their own name, I just smile.


	10. I Can Do It

_Hi guys! I'm sorry for such a long absence. I have to admit I didn't plan on returning, but then I logged in a few days ago and noticed more reviews and really felt bad for leaving you hanging. I may not post regularly, but I'll do my best to finish this story and give you the happy ending you were looking for when you started reading. I'll be writing in past tense from now on. I hope you don't mind much.__  
_

_xxxxxx_

I had no idea of what had gotten into me. He was just there... and... The fact that he was a bird didn't matter at all because in that moment... In that moment he'd seemed all too human to me.

Diaval hadn't kissed me. Not where I'd initially hoped he would, at least. But I understood, and it was okay. We'd fallen asleep and when I woke up in the morning, it was to find my dear two friends standing by the stream.

Maleficent's earnest face brought me out of my trance. "And for that..." It looked like it caused her physical pain to say the words. I stared blankly at her. "I'm sorry." Her hands fidgeted.

It was strange, how one simple truth, had changed the way I see the world. Not everyone loves me. There'll always be problems and no one, no matter how pretty is an exception. I wish I'd known sooner. It'd have saved me the blisters.

I stood with my back against the tree. And even though I supposed it should've made me look taller, I still felt like a child. Maleficent and Diaval still saw me as a child. I couldn't stand it.

"I understand why you did it, but I can't agree. You just can't decide what happens with my life, no matter how useless I appear to be."

Maleficent's expression went from sheepish (very strange on her) to something like... No, no way. "I've never been happier that someone has said 'no' to me."

Diaval glanced at me, smiling, probably because my face had to be as dumbstruck as I felt.

"We leave tomorrow, Beastie."

xxx

I couldn't stop watching Aurora as she took it all in. I didn't blame her. The last time she'd been in the human's kingdom, she'd been received by war and grief, and now people cheered her name. I saw it in her face. Her hope, but her guilt too. I wasn't sure of why, though. And the more I tried to figure it out, the more my head felt like it was about to explode.

Lik the bodyguard I was, I stayed a few feet behind her as she made her way to her new home with Maleficent trailing next to me. Once inside, we were greeted by Prince Philipp, who had taken it upon himself to help with the restoration plans. The boy annoyed me to no end. If he hadn't had it in him to save Aurora when it mattered the most, then I had no idea of what he was still doing here.

"Aurora, it's so good to see you again." He beamed at her when she smiled politely. "We feared the worst when Lady Maleficent told us you were missing."

I held back a laugh when my mistress frowned at the title.

"Come, I'll show you how everything's coming along," he said, motioning for us to follow him.

So, yes. I lost almost two hours of my time I'll never get back listening to that clown trying to impress my princess. I did my best to smile and nod, which seemed easier each time Aurora glanced at me, as if to ask what I thought about a certain thing.

"I think it needs more windows," I said aloud, only realizing I had when Philipp stopped and turned.

"What?"

"It still looks dark to me."

"Windows can be dangerous. Anyone could break in."

"More chances to get out," I pointed out, not without an edge to my voice that appeared involuntarily. The beginnings of another headache were in the make.

I subtly reached to rub my temple, but it didn't do much.

"Well," Aurora lifted her hands in a placating gesture. "Philipp, Diaval might be onto something there. We should let more light come in. Or perhaps we could just make the windows bigger. That should do it."

Prince Philipp turned to look at one of the windows and nodded slowly. "That can certainly be done."

The tour continued without further interruptions on my part; and I was glad to see that Maleficent looked as bored as I was. But when were almost done, I really needed to stop. I clutched my head in my hands.

"Diaval, what's wrong?"Aurora's concerned voice asked nearby.

"We have to get him a medic." I heard Philipp's voice like one would do when the other person was far, far away.

* * *

I was lying on something soft. It was so soft I could sink into it and it felt like it'd been made for the sole purpose of accomodating people in the best possible way. I opened my eyes and saw a ceiling high above me.

"Where am I?"

"You fainted. You were brought to one of the palace's guest's rooms," Maleficent answered, approaching the bed.

"Huh?"

"You should've known this would happen," she snapped, wearing her usual obnoxious expression. "But now, it's too late to go back."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about. I just wish I could have one of these of my own." I rolled over, burying my face in the plush surface of the pillow. It was easy to get now why most humans weren't early risers.

Maleficent was getting impatient. With a flick of her hand, my body sat up without my consent, as if I was one of those creepy small fabric-made human replicas they used to entertain children.

"Alright, raven, listen carefully." For the first time, her face looked concerned for me. For me. "Only a blind person, or Aurora wouldn't notice your... affection for her."

My treacherous human body tensed. "What? No, mistress, it's not what y-"

"It's hurting you."

That's when I frowned. "How could..." _How can something that feels so right be hurting me?_

Her gaze softened. "Diaval, you may have a human body, but you're still, in the end a bird. And birds don't fall in love. I've noticed lately you've been in pain. That's your bird nature fighting off these human emotions your body demands." She sighed. "This was what I was worried about when I granted you being a raven or human at will."

I glanced down at my hands, shaking my head. I didn't even have to consider it. "But I want to have human emotions. I... I can't give that up. I don't care... I don't care if it hurts." It wasn't hard to guess what this meant. "I need a human soul."

She nodded gravely. "But there's only one who can help you achieve that. Not even I have that much power. You can find this faery deep in the Moors, were only the bravest trees decide to grow."

Determination fueled my response. "I can do it."


	11. I'll Wait for You

The tray of food I was holding was slightly shaking. I couldn't remember another occasion where I'd been so worried about someone else besides when my father tried to kill Maleficent. It'd been all so sudden. One moment, Diaval had been all sulky and broody, and then, he was down. Just like that. I wasn't sure of how a Raven-man's body worked, but I never thought they could get sick.

Through the door, I could hear Maleficent was speaking, but then she was not, and footsteps approached the door.

I quickly backed away, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

She gave me a knowing smile when she walked out. "He's awake now."

I nodded hastily and rushed inside. "Diaval!" He was even paler than usual, which worried me. However, I didn't let that deter me from giving him a bright smile. "You are alright."

Diaval sat up and scooted to one side, then patted the spot he left. "Here."

For some reason, that simple request sent hundreds of fireworks coursing through me. I had no idea of when had it started, but love was starting to make more and more sense lately.

When I felt like this, I usually chastised myself. How could I? Diaval had been a constant friend since when I was a baby. A pet, if you will. But then I met the human.

I settled next to him, with the tray on my lap. He seemed delighted, in spite of his weakened state.

It confused me sometimes. Just when I was determined to accept he was just a loyal friend who looked after me, he'd do... things. He'd look at me a certain way, or say something very nice, or take my hand, or... almost kiss me.

"Aurora, don't make that face, I'm fine. It was nothing."

I grabbed a loaf of bread from the tray and shoved it in front of his face. "And you, don't use that voice. You're lying. Eat. It'll help you." Diaval never lied. It always made him look unconfortable, and I'd learned how to tell when he _wanted _ to lie.

"Bossy," he muttered, but to my relief, started eating with gusto. Good, that'd make that sicklish paleness go away.

He slid a look at me as I watched him eat. "Mawbe I should faiwt mowe owten."

That earned him a smack on his arm. "Don't speak with your mouth full, Diaval. It's not good manners."

Diaval muttered something else, but I ignored him. At least he had enough energy to talk back now. Soon after he was finished, he grew drowsy and he was sleep in no time. That was something that had caught my interest these few days. While needed to close my eyes, clear my mind, count sheeps and other things in order to fall asleep, he could do so anytime, anywhere.

I'd begun to suspect it was because his mind was purer than mine, without the weight the nightmares carried. Sometimes, I wondered if the gifts my faeries had given me were more of a hidden curse. I was destined to always look good, in spite of how bad I felt inside.

I carefully pried an empty mug from Diaval's fingers and placed it on the tray, to take it away. Before leaving, I leaned to kiss his forehead. "See you later, pretty bird."

xxx

Thinking too much was my new occupation, it seemed.

"Princess Aurora," the nobleman before her started.

"Queen," I corrected him from my place next to her throne.

The young man slid a glance at me. Not full of welcoming and fuzzy feelings, I assure you. Fine, the jerk could dislike me all he wanted, but I knew Aurora could see right through him. I wished I could say the same applied to Philipp.

The boy had left to check in with his father and would be back later today, in time for the conmemmorative ball in the queen's honor. Perfect.

As the suitor continued trying to woo Aurora, I kept up with the thinking. For three days, I would decide going for it, for a human soul; to only back down and then not, and then yes again. I was sure I'd gone over the pros and cons at least a dozen times.

In a strange state of numbness, I followed Aurora around for all the necessary tasks she had to tend to before the great event. Maleficent had preferred to linger in the shadows of the whole thing, both literally and metaphorically.

Yes, I was beginning to understand a lot about metaphors. They came in quite handy from time to time. And people at court seemed to use it so often it tended to give me headaches. Why couldn't just they say what they meant?

"You're drifting again, Diaval."

I turned towards an Aurora trying on a pink dress and her three faeries fawning over her, this time, arguing about what color should her dress be.

"No, not at all."

She gave me a knowing look and approached, since her caretakers were busy. "You've been out of it lately. Have you gone see the healer? Maybe you've got a bug?"

I scrunched up my nose. "I have got no bug."

She laughed, and even though I didn't get why it was funny, I smiled and even chuckled a little. "Let's go, Diaval. We can't let them wait too long." At that, I didn't hesitate to offer her my arm, and I had to put all my effort in not to stare. Blue or pink, she always looked gorgeous.

But I always caved.

She was looking straight ahead, pink coating her cheeks. Sometimes I couldn't tell when she was really blushing unless she got really red. I was doing my best to see her for the sixteen-old queen she was. Younger, happier, and just... more than I could ever be. But I always saw a brave girl, cursed with her father's legacy, and that lived in fear of becoming like her father. I saw it as clear as I saw her eyes in that moment. Aurora needed a man.

No, not to control her, or be King for her. She needed support. Support that my raven, and bodyguard status limited to only smiles and words of reassurance. Even this, walking next to her was a rare luxury. According to the human protocol, I should be walking three steps behind. Of course, Aurora gave a damn about protocol.

In that moment, the decision was so clear it was hilarious how I could've ever considered not doing it. I needed to get rid of the raven.

.

Lights, music and dance awaited us at the Great Hall. Ladies, in their big, fluffy dresses glided as if their feet never touched the floor as the gentlemen enjoyed the drinks and the company too. My arm unconsciously pulled Aurora closer. I knew soon she'd have to go greet old people, kiss babies and -

"Diaval don't for a second let me go, alright?"

I was so shocked I couldn't even think to ask her why. "O-Okay. Sure, my lady."

Some people stared, and for the first time, I felt self-conscious about my scars. I ducked my head slightly, eager to sprout wings and feathers to hide my flesh. But then, Aurora's hand slid to mine and squeezed. "Come, let's dance."

When I lifted my head to look at her, she was smiling encouragingly.

And so we danced.

xxx

We danced, clumsily at first, but we laughed good naturedly at our attempts to join in the line dancing, and only pausing for me to say hurried 'hellos' and for my hand to be kissed a couple of times. But otherwise, I wanted to stay clear from suitors. Even if that was why the council had suggested this grand ball in the first place.

I'd been thinking. It wasn't that the princes and counts were bad. Not all of them. But I couldn't help finding little things... Prince Derek is to keen on hunting, Prince Arthur is blonde, like me; perhaps he'd look better if he was black-haired?

I'd been thinking and lying to myself. I had feelings for Diaval and I should tell him before... before the council has no other option but to choose a husband for me. Philipp has been a great help, telling me exactly that. He didn't know it's Diaval I fancy, but he knew there was someone. He'd been telling me I should do something about it.

I accidentally stepped on Diaval's foot. He winced.

"Oh, gods, I'm so sorry." I stepped back, my hands clasped together.

He waved his hand dismissively and held it out to me. "C'mon, Aurora, I'm fine, don't worry. It was my fault."

"How can it be your fault? It was my foot the one that stomped on yours," I said, accepting his hand. He used it to pull me close again, and I conceded.

He chuckled. "Well, yes, but I was distracted anyway."

Yes. He'd been distracted an awful lot lately. I could ask him about it now. And then I'd tell him. Maybe he'd reject me and tell me I'm too young, or that he's too old, or that Maleficent would pluck his feathers out, but I had to let him know.

Maybe he'd just get this sad expression and tell me he felt only brotherly love towards me. I think that is what I feared the most.

"What were you thinking about?"

The hand that rested carefully on my back trembled. I frowned.

"I... I have to tell you something."

"Okay..." My heart started to beat at a franctic pace. Could it be...?

He pressed his lips together, and then laughed nervously. "Wow, this is... difficult. I..."

_Just say it already!_

"... I'm leaving."

The hopeful smile on my face vanished. "W-What?"

xxx

Aurora, with a strenght I'd forgotten she had, dragged me to the balcony, away from prying eyes. She then let go of my hand, and crossed her arms.

"Where are you going to go? Why are you leaving? Are you going back to the Moors?" Her features softened. "You don't feel confortable here. That's it, right?"

I shook my head and brought my fingers to my hair. Why was it so hard to say it? To explain it all. I sighed. If I wanted to go on this impossible quest, then I needed to start being brave.

"It's not like that. This is something I must do. I'm going far beyond the Moors. I will go find the way to be human. Only human."

Aurora's mouth fell open. "But why? I mean you once told me... You are a bird. You like being a bird, flying... What's so important you'd give that up?"

"That's the question, right?" I stepped close, my hesitant, but eager hands reaching up to cup her face. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"How soon?"

I had no idea.

"Just... soon."

I leaned down, and kissed the tip of her nose. One day, I'd kiss her lips. But not today. If I failed, I wanted her to be able to remember only her friend, not a foolish raven that wished to be a man.

"I'll wait for you," she said fiercely. Those words carried more meaning than they appeared to and when she wrapped her arms around me, I knew it didn't matter how long it took. She really would still be here.


	12. The Long Way

_So... I keep apologizing, I know. If anyone from my almost a year of absence is still reading this, I want to apologize again. Now, your reward for being so awesome is here ;)_

* * *

_'I'll wait for you'_

The words carried me farther than just my sheer will would have. Maleficent was kind enough to give me some pointers as to where on earth was I supposed to be heading. I made sure all her shoes were shiny and her clothes clean before I left.

I knew maybe if I flew, I'd get there -wherever 'there' was- way faster. But if I was going to be a man soon, I wanted to test myself now. I had to get used to walking on two legs all the time. So I walked. And walked, until I was so deep in the Moors that it didn't even seem to be the Moors. I worried I was taking too long. Aurora had told me she'd wait, but I planned to do this as fast as possible either way.

Until I saw him.

The cold stuck to my skin like a living, annoying thing, my teeth chattering from the effort of pressing on in this weather. But it was worth it because there it was.

I stopped in my tracks and blinked, unsure if had gone too many days without food already.

Long limbs, dark hair, and similar dark eyes stared back at me from where he stood. I was vane enough to have often checked my reflection in a variety of surfaces before, so I knew without doubt that his was _my _own face in front of me.

"W-who are you?" My voice came out wrong, raspy, from lack of use.

The impostor crossed his arms. "I could ask you the same question."

"What? I'm Diaval. The only Diaval. And you're wearing my b-body."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Diaval was a name your lady gave you. It's not who you are. You must start trying to figure that out if you want to be a human."

Try to figure out who I was? Why would I do that? I was pretty sure I looked the most confused I'd been in a long time. What was there to figure out? This was me, Diaval the raven/man. Simple. And I wanted to erase the raven part from that title.

He shook his head at me, amused by something apparently only he understood. "This will be a long journey indeed. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I actually felt slightly curious about how he knew about my quest already. But a larger part of me only felt relief at not having to waste my breath explaining myself. "Yes, of course. I need to be a man."

"Uh huh..." He approached, slowly circling me. I shuddered. Creepy faery. "No matter how long it takes, or hard it is? I warn you. Souls are extremely valuable. They can't just be handed out to anybody. You must prove yourself worthy."

Just what I needed.

An image of a laughing Aurora flashed in my mind. I was doing this for her. I'd do this fast, and then I'd go back to her.

"So?" Creepier Me asked, now impatient.

"Alright, alright. Yes. I'll do it."

He started walking, and I followed.

I really wish he had been more specific then about how long this was going to take.

xxx

I woke with a start. The birds were chirping, the help scurrying up and down the halls outside... I sat up and stifled a yawn with my hand. It lasted three seconds. I'd slept for two hours.

This wasn't going to be a very nice day.

Also, today was my wedding day.

My gaze was drawn to the ring on my finger. Philipp had been almost apologetic when he'd placed it there. I'd reassured him this would be a temporary arrangement until I figured things out. He hadn't been so sure about that.

And now, three years later, neither was I.


	13. Am I Too Late?

The dress was beautiful. In fact, I'd never seen such a beautiful dress in my entire life. My faeries had really outdone themselves this time. After three years of threatening to leave to their peaceful life in the Moors, they were still here, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Maleficent helped me keep the Moors in order, while I tried to restore it to the kingdom.

Most humans thought the Moors, though beautiful, were filled of a bunch of brainless creatures. Sometimes, it seemed to be the other way around. I hadn't set foot on those beautiful lands in months, but at least I was keeping them safe by taking care of my other people.

Marrying Philipp was the way I'd do it.

"Then why I have this feeling I'm making a huge mistake?" I whispered to my reflection on the full-lenght mirror.

"What was that, dear?" Flora asked as she finished the intrincate mix of braids that was my hair.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Let's do this."

.

The walk down the aisle was surprisingly smooth. Given the mess of nerves I'd been since the morning, I'd been half expecting for me to trip over my own dress. But nothing happened.

Philipp looked as elegant as ever. For a second, there was a glimpse of the young boy who had been fascinated by the mysterious girl in the woods. The one whose only concerns were horses and... well, that's about it. But as the second son to a king, I knew the prince would have to marry a queen, and he knew it too. We just didn't talk about it. People were content in the knowledge that they'd have two sane rulers. And if that was enough for them, it'd have to be enough for me.

My stomach clenched at the thought. Good thing that the windows were open. The being trapped sensation wasn't as horrible that way.

_Be calm, Aurora. No second thoughts now._

My fingers tightened around the flowers I was holding. The feeling only got worse once I'd reached Philipp. Oh no, I needed to puke. Poor Philipp. I looked away. Maleficent. Maleficent was safe to look at. She wore a barely there smile. The catch with her was that I was never sure if she disaproved or not. As the priest droned on about our duties as husband and wife, I tried to decipher once more, Maleficent's words from a week ago.

_"Do what you have to do."_

_"Huh? But that's it! Don't you see? I don't know what I have to do!" I slumped on the chair behind my desk, face in my hands. "It's HIM, Mal, I can't... It feels dishonest to pledge myself to someone who I have no romantic love for. I wish I didn't have to do this at all."_

_"The Council is pressing for a wedding," she said matter-of-factly._

_"Everything reduces to a wedding." I clenched my hands into fists. "After all this time, they still think that no one with feminine goods can manage anything. Old loons. If it was completely up to me..." That was a mute hope. The second I got rid of the Council, people would think they were up against another dictator. "Ugh!"_

_Maleficent was quiet for a few minutes. "Things would be different if Diaval were here, right?"_

_"What does that have to do with anything?" I kept my voice controlled. Diaval. I barely remembered him. I mean, sometimes I wondered if he was dead somewhere, but yeah, I was completely over my childlish crush._

_"Nothing. Nothing at all."_

What was that supposed to mean?! Had she been trying to make me feel guilty about getting married? I _had _told Diaval I'd wait for him. But at this point, I wondered if he would even care. Sometimes, it'd seemed as if my affection hadn't been completely one-sided, but other times? It seemed so silly to think he'd ever think of me that way.

I had spaced out during most of my wedding ceremony, but when the priest had asked if someone opposed the union, I was half expecting to see him opening the doors, waltzing in and proclaiming his undying love.

Red flooded my cheeks. Love? I hadn't even known him that well, anyway!

Philipp must have mistaken my blushing for something having to do with him because he smiled at me as if I was the cutest thing ever. I needed this over with now.

Nothing happened. Fine. Not like I wanted that to happen. It was all okay.

"Very well, so..." The priest started, but I cut him off.

"Are you sure, we shouldn't wait for another moment?" Philipp raised his eyebrow at me. "Um... just in case."

The priest looked so confused it was almost funny. "O-Of course, Your Majesty, I-I think we could wait another minute."

"Thank you."

I took a look over my shoulder, the doors were still closed. Maleficent caught my eye, and she covered her mouth, or better said, a really fake cough. This wasn't funny!

The doors remained closed when the minute was up. I gave my consent for the ceremony to continue, but I kept looking back at those doors.

"My queen, it's your turn." I turned my gaze back to the front. Apparently, I'd been asked a question. I took a deep breath and gave, Philipp -who was starting to get a little nervous- a reassuring smile.

"I -" A flutter of wings from the window right over the priest's head drew my attention. My breath was caught somewhere between my nose and my lungs, because for a second, I couldn't breathe. A raven perched on the window flew from its spot, towards the center of the room. We turned, and there he was.

People gasped in surprised, and whispers were suddenly filling the room that had before been dead quiet save for the priest's booming voice.

"Fuck," Philipp said quietly. But I heard. The priest most definitely had too. Bad call.

Me, I just stared. If I'd thought I was a wreck during the ceremony, it was nothing compared to all the emotions clawing at me as Diaval stared right back. He hadn't changed a thing. Literally. His face hadn't aged one bit. I wanted to go strangle him, but I also kind of wanted to kiss him.

"Am I too late?"

His expression was bitter. He was angry. Well, I was too. And he could suck it up, because he had a lot of explaining to do. But...

"No, you're not."

* * *

**Good news! I will update next week. I'm currently on vacations, but you're right, it isn't fair leaving you with a freaking cliff hanger with no assurances whatsoever. It's the worst thing in the world, and I'm sorry I didn't think to give you a heads-up earlier. Thanks for all the encouragement!**


	14. No Words

It only takes a man to make an almost king lose his cool.

It only takes a confused queen to make a kingdom very nervous.

It only takes three words to infuse hope in the most desperate of hearts.

And it only takes a raven to ruin a wedding.

.

I left Kara, my poor wedding planner to handle the aftermath of my decision to postpone the event, and see our guests off. After Phillip hit the lights out of Diaval, I had them both restrained, and the room erupted into chaos, there was no doubt we could hardly go on. Maleficent walked beside me in silence. Good, because I didn't have a lot of nice things to say. My brain began making an unending list of the problems I'd just brought on myself, my fists clenched in anticipation at the thought of punching both men waiting for me in my office, while trying to ignore the squeezing of my heart, that saw an opportunity here. _'You, shut up. You've done enough already.'_

We paused in front of the ornate wooden doors. There used to be a lot of iron on them, but one of the first things Phillip and I had decided to implement in the kingdom when I settled here, was to minimize the use of iron, to make our kingdom, more fairy friendly.

"Mal, I..." I turned to her, one hand on the door handle. "I think I need to deal with this on my own. Could you... The council must be on the verge of a breakdown. Damage control, please?"

These were two things that needed to be addressed immediately, but I trusted my fairy godmother to scare those old men into giving me some time to put my personal life in order -If that was even possible now.

At first it seemed she'd rather wear pink than do this, but then she conceded, and retreated without another word. Gods, was I doomed to disappoint everyone today?

Instead of the bigger picture I should've have in my mind, a pale, scarred face framed by black hair that was in dire need of a cut took up almost all the space. Everything had happened so fast back there. The fight broke out, and I just... I just needed everything to Stop. And stay there, so I could think.

No more stalling.

I pushed the doors open, my office miraculously not in shreds. They stood each at opposites sides of the room, with a guard by their side.

"Aurora." Phillip took one step forward.

"Andrew, Jack; you're dismissed. Thanks, but I'll be alright."

The guards looked at me, and then at Diaval and Phillip in distrust. "Are you sure Your Majesty?"

"They will behave. I promise to let you know if I need any help."

Sufficiently reassured, they left us alone with just a warning glance at them. Phillip wasn't king yet, after all.

Diaval wasn't even looking at me, his jaw was firmly set, and his arms locked over his chest. I suddenly had this crazy urge to burst out laughing until my stomach hurt. All those times dreaming, and well, also daydreaming about all the different scenarios in which this could play out when, -well, and then it turned into an _if- _he returned. This wasn't one of them. Fine.

I faced Phillip first. And... yeah, I so didn't know how to say what I really wanted to say.

"Aurora... what... what is all this?" He shook his head. "I mean, you cancelled the wedding and, I thought we'd talked this through and-"

"Postponed."

"What?"

"I just postponed it. I... I..."

_I really don't wan't to marry you._

_You're a good man, but the council will put you in charge of everything, and I'll be just a pretty face, like my mother was. _

_And also... DIAVAL IS RIGHT ACROSS THE ROOM._

"I need more time."

Phillip's eyebrows drew together. "Time?" He took a look at Diaval, while he pretended not to hear everything we were saying, and took some steps closer. Diaval did look then, and it took my breath away. Well, if he still cared enough to look, maybe he wasn't that mad... Who cared?! He'd been gone for 3 years!

"Aurora, did you hear what I just said?" He sighed. and I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to get it together, because no, I had lost him at some point of this fascinating conversation in which I was being a terrible person to him.

He took my hands in his, a gesture that was so familiar, because of its frequency; but so alien as well.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I'd have certainly understood."

Wait, what?

The confusion must've been clear on my face because he laughed. "Did you seriously think I'd be mad at _you_?" I didn't miss the emphasis on the fact that just because he wasn't mad at me, didn't mean he wasn't mad at someone.

He continued, "Well, I'm not. We can talk later about this. I imagine you might want to..." He nodded at Diaval's tense form. "You will be alright?"

I couldn't say' 'yes' fast enough. He left without any other fight breaking out, but I knew this wasn't over, as well as I knew Phillip didn't buy my subtle hint that this didn't have to do with Diaval's arrival.

Speaking of...

I finally looked in his direction again, but he seemed to be fascinated by the window. His voice made me jump a little.

"So, you were really going to marry him?"

I frowned. Why had he have to use that accusatory tone? It wasn't like we had something... It wasn't like he had given me a lot of hope when I was sixteen.

"Yes."

We both stayed quiet for a moment, and well, I wasn't about to turn down the chance of staring at him some more. Come on, the light coming through the window highlighted all of him and it was like staring at an angel. Some sort of dark one. Like the ones in the novels Maleficent hoarded.

But I had to go and ruin it of course. "Diaval, I'm still marrying him."

His relatively placid face fell and there was panic there, before it was replaced by a cold mask that I barely recognized on him. "Well, don't expect a wedding gift from me. I apologize for the disruption." He stormed past me, and in a few long strides, was already reaching for the door.

How dare he?

"What do you want me to say?" He stopped. "I waited, and waited, just as I said I would. And then the nobility began pressing for a king. And they wouldn't stop bringing it up, and Phillip was here. And, why are you trying to make me feel so guilty?" At some point while I was speaking, anger bubbled to the surface. Oh, I had tons of it.

I jabbed a finger at his chest. "This is all YOUR fault."

He frowned. "How is this my fault? Don't you think this is hard for me as well?"

"Oh, excuse me if I'm not the one who was free to do whatever I wanted and took my sweet time doing it!"

"I'm not the one who was here kissing princes in order to be able to rule a kingdom that's already mine!"

I gritted my teeth, tears prickling my eyes. Just great. I was so worked up and confused that now I wanted to cry. "If you'd stayed maybe you'd understand, and you'd know I haven't kissed ANYBODY. Not that it's your business, anyway." _Because no way I'd been hoping you'd be the first guy I'd kiss. And I may still be hoping so. _I wiped furiously at my cheeks. "You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"It was just a week for me, Aurora!" He grabbed my arms, and I flinched; but the touch was gentle, as if he couldn't believe he was touching me. "It's felt like long enough, believe me. But then I return, and everything's different, and then there's a paper, announcing your wedding, and I just saw red, but then I saw the date... I didn't know. You're nineteen now, but one week ago, you were sixteen to me. Do you understand now?"

I took a step back, and he let me, his arms falling at his sides.

My hand rose to cover my mouth. One week. Three years. Un-aged Diaval. 19-year old Aurora.

"Oh, gods." I sniffled. _Aurora, don't cry. For the love of everything- Crap. Too late._

Sobs racked my body, and I couldn't stop them. Honestly, once I'd let the first tear fall, I had been done. I got frustrated very often. And I cried sometimes, like most people, but I'd never let it go on for more than a few seconds. Never sobbing. I was supposed to be happy, and cheerful.

"I-I'm sorry." For yelling at him, and making so many mistakes. But mainly, because here was one the people who I cared about the most, but just another one to which I couldn't say what I really wanted to say.

"Please, leave." I turned away from him. "We'll talk later. Leave."

The words had barely left my mouth when a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Diaval gently drew me against his chest. It was sweet really, but it just made me cry harder.

"Aurora, it's okay. _I'_m sorry. I knew from the beginning sooner or later they'd push you towards him." He spoke quickly, and lifted one hand to try to pry mine away from my face. "I didn't want to upset you... Please tell me what to do."

I spun in his arms to face him, and without thinking cupped his face in my hands. I hoped the widening of his eyes was because he felt something, and not because he was freaked out by my more than likely raccoon look. We were so close our noses touched. I would have laughed at his stunned expression if I wasn't so surprised myself. Could I-? I was acting like a madwoman. I was definitely upset. This was not the time to rush into things.

"I've missed you so much," I blurted instead of doing the other thing. Well, it was true at least. "Are you... Do you plan on staying?" My cheeks burned from embarrassment.

He didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity.

Maybe this... Maybe I'd read him wrong again. Maybe what I sensed was just... some sort of friend jealously. The hug was friendly. Every gesture was friendly.

xxx

I wasn't feeling friendly. At all.

Aurora kept moving her thumbs on my skin, each time sending jolts through my whole body. The worst thing was that I doubted she even realized what she was doing. Gods, she looked so grown-up. I had a hard time picturing her as an oblivious baby, or even the Aurora I knew a week ago. This one was bolder, more open, even when she was confusing the hell out of me. One second, she'd been fine, then angry, then she was crying, and now... and now she was so close I couldn't even get myself to say anything coherent.

She kept staring at me, directly into my eyes. And I forgot how much I'd like to turn into a bird and poop on Phillip's head, how I'd catch up the world, since I'd missed three years of it, and how I'd fit in Aurora's life. All that mattered now was that she had missed me, and she was touching my face, and... she was blushing.

"I missed you too." I leaned forward, and her eyes fluttered closed. It brought memories from that time I'd also first intended to kiss her, but hadn't. I kissed the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes, and I knew then.

She had never looked at Phillip this way, not even when she was about to marry him. All I had to do, was try to pick up the pieces of what could've been, and build something from there.

My lips formed a big smile.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked suspiciously. "And..." Her soft hands stroked my jaw. She seemed really concentrated. "Wait a second."

"I'm smiling because you -" _Are so beautiful. Look so adorable. Didn't marry that punk._

"Shhh..." Suddenly, her cheek replaced one of her hands, pressing against my skin. I stood completely still. I could feel her breath tickling my ear. "You have stubble. How? I thought since... you know... you'd live forever. You've never had stubble in your life!" She pulled back -not from my arms, fortunately- and frowned.

I chuckled. "Oh, that. Well I age now. I told you I'd get a human soul, and I did. I just guess it took longer than I thought it would."

Her mouth formed an 'o'. "So, you made it? You're... You're completely human now? Wait, but you flew in earlier..."

"I'm human yes, but Maleficent's magic holds. It allows me to change back between forms."

"You have to tell me everything!" She hissed in this bossy tone of hers that made me want to tease her about how bored must she have been without me around. "You never told me why you wanted to do it anyway."

"You remember. I'll tell you soon, I promise."

She narrowed her eyes. "As you wish. But now, I... I think I should... There're a lot of things I must do."

I let go of her and stepped back, in spite of myself. "Right, sure."

"I'll tell one of my maids to set up a room for you."

"Okay."

"You do know that no matter what... whatever this is," she gesture between us, her gaze downcast. "I still have to marry Phillip, right?"

"Uh huh..."

And no matter what the council said, Aurora was the queen, and she'd earned the freedom of choosing who she'd spend her life with, if with anyone. And I'd make sure she discovers that freedom. It'd be fun.

Diaval is back in the game.

* * *

**Thanks for bearing with me! I couldn't wait to post this, so here it goes! What is something you'd really like to see in the next chapter?**


	15. All the Words

"We should arrange for the food to be sold, maybe do a fair... A show of goodwill from the crown. As for the wedding..." I trailed off. The wedding, the wedding. In the minds of everyone else it was a matter of when and not if. But it was an 'if' for me. It was THE 'if'.

Another member of the council swooped in. "It shall take place as soon as possible. After today's disaster, it's imperative this gets cleared out. Prince Phillip is just waiting for our decision."

It took a monumental effort on my part to not to stand up and leave the room in that moment. I'd learned people in charge had to be masters in doing things as well as knowing when not to do them. But no one said I couldn't rage all I wanted when the session was finally over. In fact, that's how I kept myself sane. Smiling and beling lovely all the time took its toll on me. Sometimes, I needed to be ugly, to disagree, to be angry. On my own.

Maleficent had kept mysteriously to herself the last three days. I wished she could teach that to Diaval. He kept popping up wherever I looked, breakfast, lunch, dinner and every time in between.

Good-naturedly, I took my leave from the assembly room, and once out of sight, I stormed right towards the guest wing.

"Ugh, I hate this!"

Diaval sat up lightning-fast from his bed when I barged in, cursing every thing I could think of, the door rattling behind me.

One side of his face had marks from the pillow, aaand he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Why, Aurora, that's not ladylike..." He yawned, and stretched out his arms over his head. Right, because it wasn't distracting at all when he did that. I looked away. Okay, I tried.

"Oh, you were sleeping. I'm so sorry, I-I'll come back later. I'm really sorry." _'Eyes on his face, Aurora. Not an inch lower.'_

"No, no, no. Stay." He pushed the covers aside and stood.

Diaval's hair nearly reached his shoulders.

"You need a haircut."

He laughed. "What?" He touched the ends of his hair, trying to gauge if it was true. I bet he was pretending not to notice that I noticed the fact that he was shirtless. Sneaky raven.

I shook my head, my hands locked in front of me, but already a bit sweaty. "Nevermind. It... It does suit you."

Gods, this was like before but ten times worst!

He kept trying to measure his hair, and I couldn't help but smile. He could brag he was a man all he wanted, but that innocence that came from not having lived among humans for a long time was still a big part of who he was.

"So what you're saying is that I look... handsome, right?" Diaval's bent head still gave me some glimpses through his bangs at his smile and wiggling eyebrows.

I laughed and just like that, I stopped worrying about my hands, or weddings, or kingdoms. "How is it possible you're even more full of yourself than you used to be?" I pushed his hair back.

His eyes narrowed. "I seem to recall someone wouldn't stop calling me 'Pretty Bird', and I can't help it fed my ego, Your Majesty."

I mock-gasped and poked his ribs. "That's totally unfair. It doesn't count because I was talking about the bird."

He winced and covered his stomach. "No, no, no tickling!"

"What? This?" I poked him again, and again, and then he finally gave in and began defending himself until it turned into a full on battle.

We fell onto the bed laughing, our hands colliding to stop each other from the tickling. But then one of his arms came around my waist to keep me still while he poked my side with his other hand, and I realized I was kind of ontop of him. Not on purpose at all. In spite of the fit of laughter, there was one thought I couldn't escape.

_'This is the closest we've ever been.' 'Oh my gods, we're hugging. On a bed.' _

Make that two thoughts.

I hid my face into the crook of his neck. It was warm, and I may or may have not considered to ask him to be my pillow and sleep this way forever. He stilled.

"Aurora?"

If he tossed me from the bed, I'd go live under a rock for the rest of my life. "Hmmm?"

"Your hair... is all over my face." Both arms came around me when I tried to move. "It's alright, I'll just..." Slowly, he withdrew one hand, and brushed my hair away from his face, or I assume he did, because all I could see was the skin of his neck, the scars on his chest. With us no longer laughing, I could feel its rise and fall, and such a feeling of peace invaded me, that I knew I couldn't possibly live without this. This... This wasn't just a girl with a crush on an awesome guy, or a queen looking for a way to escape convenience marriage, or a woman in lust. It was everything and none of the above, and I'd spent three days shying away from it.

xxx

"We need to talk."

Talk? That... That involved words, right? My words had gotten lost. My mind was too busy trying to come to grips with what was happening. Aurora. In my arms. Snuggling. She smelled like lavender, and, no wait, she wanted to talk.

I nodded, and to my dismay, she pulled back a little, her breath no longer caressing my neck.

"We... we have to get everything out in the open right now. There's too much that's been unsaid, and I feel like I'm walking on eggshells." Her words came out in a rush. I blinked a few times, and shifted a little, rolling so that her back now rested on the bed, and I was part laying on my side, part hovering over her. To my utter happiness, she seemed delighted by this. And then she frowned, as if it actually annoyed her.

"Okay, what do you mean?"

She sighed. "Diaval, we... we're doing these things... behaving this way. But we never... I guess it was always pretty obvious what I felt about you, but you... It was never clear how _you _felt, and it's only fair that you told me-"

"I'd like to kiss you."

Her eyes widened. It was kind of funny. Surprised was too mild a word. "What did you just say?"

I grinned, quite proud to have said it at last. She was right. Enough with games, and trying to figure each other out. There'd be enough time for that if we could just... get past this. So I said it again.

"It started around the time you officially met me. You were no longer just that princess I helped keep alive because her fairies were incapable of taking care of aything living." That drew a chuckle out of her. "I got to know the real Aurora, bit by bit. The one who almost had my head when she found out I'd been keeping an entire rebel group from her."

She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I do remember that."

"Sorry."

"Doesn't matter, please continue. You were saying, you were falling desperately in love with me."

I snorted, but I was so nervous I wanted to go back to Maleficent and try to practice the whole thing again. I'd already deviated a little. "I'm trying to be honest here, please."

"Why don't you skip to the part where you should've kissed me but you didn't, and how that's basically the story of us? Things we should've said, but we didn't; that we should've done, but didn't."

I closed my eyes, and laid on my back. There was only so much I could take of being so close to her. "Aurora, it was just not the right time."

Her warm hands withdrew from my chest, but I didn't stop her.

"Why not?" Before I could respond, she continued. "And I guess, it isn't the right time now either."

My head turned to look at her, and I found her staring right back. I sighed.

"The type of kiss that one would be... it's the kind of kiss that breaks curses. I... don't... I've never..."

I swore I knew how to finish this sentence, but soon, I had no intention of doing that anymore, when suddenly, Aurora's lips pressed against mine.

xxx

Screw waiting for the guy to make the first move. I'd die waiting.

This was it. There was no going back, and the finality of it wasn't depressing, and daunting like my walk down the aisle to marry Phillip, it was exciting, and full of hope. I closed my eyes and drew Diaval close by wrapping my arms around his neck. He was shocked at first, I could tell, but I could feel the smile on his lips when he started kissing me back (How had he learned to do this, I had no idea).

We were as close as our bodies allowed us to be, and we threw into that kiss all my three years worth of frustration and longing, and well, his own doubts about the stupid kiss that we should've had the moment he showed up at the wedding. Well, maybe not at that exact moment, though.

In between kisses, when we'd pull back a little to breathe, he'd tell me all these things about me that I didn't even knew about myself, truths that I held close to my heart. And I returned the favor by confessing how much I'd missed him and dreamt he'd be back one day and everything would be alright.

It was my turn, but I decided to let go of the one secret I'd held on to the longest.

"I love you, Diaval. I... I don't know if I'm still the person you knew, but and if that's not the case, I hope you can... grow to love this one the way she loves you someday."

He touched my cheek, and shook his head slightly. "My love, I already do. Whether 16 or 40. It's still Aurora in there."

I smiled, my eyes filling with tears, and when we kissed again, I realized I'd learned something important about true love's kisses. They came in all kinds of forms, from all kinds of people, because you could never love enough, and sometimes, you had to know when you were the one supposed to give them.

* * *

**Not the end , folks! Still one or two chapters to go to wrap things up! :)**


End file.
